


BJYX NOTES: 49 things to remember about him

by fefedove



Series: Yizhan Translations [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Translation, bjyxszd, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefedove/pseuds/fefedove
Summary: 49 facts about Yibo's Zhan-ge and Xiao Zhan's puppytranslation of something I saw on weibo, authorized by op :))





	1. Yibo’s notes: 49 everyday details about my immature Zhan-ge

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Notas BJYX: 49 coisas para lembrar sobre ele](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187806) by [SnowySpacePeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySpacePeach/pseuds/SnowySpacePeach)
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my friend sent me these 2 pics this morning of this cheesy fluff and i had to translate, so she asked her friend who asked the op for authorization yay

  1. He's dazzling when he winks
  2. He’s really talented, but he’s low-key about it. Cool!
  3. Polite
  4. Intimate but gets awkward easily. Not the type to easily become friends with anyone (takes time to get close to someone!)
  5. Really focused. Can do crying scenes on cue
  6. Really strong self-control. Strict to himself
  7. His acting can move others
  8. Likes kpop. Maybe he knew about me before~
  9. Horrible at playing PUBG
  10. Pretty good at Honor of Kings
  11. Thin waist, long legs, beautiful, never looks bad!
  12. Hates eggplant
  13. After you get close to him, he'll make you work for him, like making you teach him dance
  14. Always considerate and thoughtful when interacting with others, but sometimes gets tired too and wants to just shoot insults back
  15. Likes Starbucks, likes red plum blackcurrant tea. When his face swells, he likes black coffee and green tea
  16. Doesn’t seem to have any hard edges, but he’s actually staunch and has a clear bottom line
  17. Is a quick learner for everything
  18. Doesn’t like the heat. The electric fan never leaves his hands. Need to bring extra batteries for him
  19. Likes Japanese food
  20. Slight clean freak
  21. Has no appetite when it's too hot. Need to prepare snacks and fruit for him
  22. Likes hot pot. _Xiao long kan _is so spicy!
  23. Likes spicy oil sauce. What does he have against sesame oil?
  24. When he’s really tired, his expression will go blank. He’s not actually pissed.
  25. Doesn’t really mind when people are bad to him, but cares for me. Even if I’m jealous, even if he didn’t look at my schedule, there won’t be a next time if I yell at him. We can just start fighting.
  26. He says that I’m annoying, but he doesn’t really mind
  27. His dancing is seductive. I can't let other people see
  28. Always loses in rock, papers, scissors. Loves doing scissors
  29. Always loses in the hand-hitting game too. When he loses too much, he just clings and tries to get out of the punishment
  30. Playful and gentle
  31. Always has eye drops nearby. Had an eye problem before and still has side effects
  32. Easily embarrassed
  33. Doesn’t complain when he gets hurt during filming, but will secretly run to me to complain
  34. Likes teasing me with bugs, but won’t actually scare me. Doesn’t let other people scare me either.
  35. Romantic, likes ceremonial stuff. Can say “happy birthday” in 108 different ways
  36. Likes cats and is like a cat too. He’ll purposely ignore you, but his eyes are bright
  37. Actually pretty aggressive and annoying
  38. A bit lazy when he actually relaxes. Every expression is mesmerizing
  39. Is amazing at talking, but when he’s too full of emotion, he doesn’t know what to say
  40. Good at compliments. Especially good at complimenting me
  41. Thoughtful and pays attention to detail, even more so than parents, but often forgets to care for himself
  42. Thinks a lot, thinks even more for me
  43. Doesn’t cry often, unless he’s really unwilling to part
  44. Always says he’s not afraid of the cold, but you can’t think that he really isn’t cold in below freezing temperatures just because he said so
  45. Wants to go snowboarding
  46. Wants to have a dog
  47. Wants to go bungee jumping
  48. Wants to see the polar lights
  49. He said, “The days are long. Passion can fend off the long years.”


	2. Xiao Zhan's notes: 49 everyday details about my little puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy TT

  1. Honestly amazing at dance. No wonder he’s the dancer of Uniq
  2. Blonde hair, blue hair…he can do it all. His face and aura are amazing
  3. Looks like 2 ppl when he smiles and doesn’t smile. Charm in his differences
  4. Is still a boy
  5. Loves motorcycles. Won’t stop when he starts talking about them
  6. Loves dance. Bops subconsciously when he hears music
  7. Attentive. Really stubborn about things that he likes
  8. Is actually a chatterbox
  9. Never complains. It’s like he never thinks that things are too hard for him
  10. Likes being complimented and deserves it too, in every way
  11. Amazing at gaming
  12. Good reactive speed and balance. Loves using the hanging wire and his action scenes are great
  13. Fast learner at everything
  14. Seems cold but is actually fiery. Simple and straightforward
  15. Not a picky eater, doesn’t like eating snacks.
  16. When he’s truly happy, his entire person glows
  17. Will slip out at night to ride his motorcycle and makes ppl (me) help him keep it a secret
  18. Neither overbearing nor submissive. Will refuse doing what he doesn’t want to do
  19. Easy to talk to, obedient
  20. Likes getting jealous
  21. Is actually a clingy little kid, so you have to pay attention to him at all times, look at him. Otherwise, he’ll be sad
  22. Explodes easily when upset but regrets it later, so don’t hold grudges. The little kid is actually feeling horrible inside
  23. Can’t eat spicy food, but never turns down _Xiao Long Kan_
  24. Likes sesame oil. Was totally shocked when he saw the spicy oil
  25. Scared of the dark, ghosts, and bugs. Straightforward about his fears too
  26. Really detailed and caring. He remembers little everyday things, even things you say offhandedly
  27. Has throat problems, coughs a lot
  28. Had heart problems before. Can’t be overly exhausted, but he always works too hard
  29. Is actually an adult who can stand his ground
  30. Firm and persistent, stays true to himself
  31. Never brings negativity to others, always tries to deal with it alone
  32. He knows this industry is full of twists and turns. He knows everything, actually, but he still doesn’t like to pretend. He tries to be himself as much as possible, within limits
  33. Has faced too many challenges and hardships, but he’s still the most dazzling light
  34. Doesn’t care about his injuries, but don’t think that it means he doesn’t feel pain
  35. Won’t speak up when he’s sick. He just bears with it until he’s about to faint. It’s like he doesn’t know how to complain, doesn’t know that he can whine when he’s sick
  36. Doesn’t know what to do when feeling shy. Looks scary when hitting someone but never uses force
  37. I want to spoil him, like spoiling a child; I also want to rely on him, like relying on an adult
  38. Is actually a crybaby
  39. His heart is so extremely soft, makes you want to just give him a giant hug
  40. Is clearly unwilling to part, but still works hard to lift up the mood
  41. Will look away when his eyes are red so ppl can’t see
  42. Will go across the city to give you a cake
  43. Will send a box of hot packs from far away
  44. Is a professional biker now. Will go all the way no matter what he does
  45. Will feel sad when facing challenges, but will stand firm
  46. Started learning how to skateboard, likes showing off
  47. Careless about a lot of things, but also has some detailed romantic ideas
  48. Dance, motorcycle, skateboard, snowboard… He wants to teach me everything that he knows. It’s like saying that I’m everywhere in his future life plans
  49. He said, “The thing I decide on when I’m 21…I think I’ll still be committed to it when I’m 81.”


End file.
